


Pumpkin Carving

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan





	Pumpkin Carving

There was a knock on the door and the sound of children gleefully shouting, “Trick or treat!”

Starsky walked over and opened it. “Happy Halloween!” said Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia together in sing-song.

“Hey Kiko, Molly, come on in!” he said.

“Did you get that thing I wanted?” Starsky asked Kiko.

“Yeah, it’s right here,” Kiko said and handed Starsky a brown paper grocery bag. Starsky hid the bag behind the piano before Hutch could see it.

They were going to be making a jack-o'-lantern and Starsky was his usual bubbly self.

“I’ve never carved a pumpkin before!” he said to them excitedly.

“Me either, replied Kiko and Molly in unison.

They laughed, walked over to the kitchen table, and began scooping out the insides while Hutch was busy putting slices of pizza on plates.

“Man, I never knew the inside of a pumpkin was so cold!” exclaimed Kiko.

“Or so squishy!” exclaimed Molly, who promptly threw a handful of the squishy stuff at Starsky. Kiko proceeded to burst into laughter at the pumpkin innards which were clinging to Starsky’s face and hair.

Hutch looked over from the counter where he was working and drolly observed that it was an improvement.

“Oh, no, you didn’t just do that!” Starsky said, and gave Molly a mock-threatening look. Then he grabbed a handful himself and lobbed it right back at Molly, who ducked at just the right moment.

Hutch had been walking towards the table carrying the plates of pizza on a tray, along with some napkins. Just as Molly bent down, Hutch dropped the napkins, causing him to lean over to catch them, and so the flung pumpkin innards missed Molly and landed splat against Hutch’s face, while the napkins floated down to the floor.

Starsky, Molly, and Kiko all bent over in hysterical laughter. When he could finally compose himself, Starsky went over to Hutch, picked up the napkins, and cleaned off the strands of pumpkin from his face.

“Let’s eat so we can finish carving the pumpkin. Then we can make popcorn and watch the movie,” said Starsky.

After they finished eating and carving, the four of them sat in the living room and watched “Creature from the Black Lagoon” on the TV while munching on popcorn and candy.

After the movie was over, Hutch reminded everyone it was a school night. Starsky drove Molly and Kiko back to their house while Hutch cleaned up the mess in the kitchen.

When he returned, Starsky took the paper bag out from behind the piano, removed its contents, and crept up behind Hutch, who was drying and putting away the dishes. He tapped on Hutch’s shoulder. Hutch turned around and promptly jumped at the sight of Starsky wearing a gorilla mask.

“Very funny, Starsk,” he said, pretending to be annoyed.

“Happy Halloween, partner,” said Starsky.

Hutch smiled. “Happy Halloween to you too, buddy.”

-The End-


End file.
